


In which Rex doesn't need his sight to get laid.

by emocezi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Porn With Plot, Temporarily Blind Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: It had been an accident, or so Echo kept saying.  They’d been bored, caught up in another endless round of ‘hurry up and wait’ and they’d been tossing around a flashbang in lieu of playing catch with something more dangerous.  Like a grenade.
Of course someone had accidentally pulled the pin out and they’d all hurriedly stuffed their buckets on to protect their eyes.  And then, because nothing is ever simple or easy.  Captain Rex had walked in the room, sans helmet.
The 501st had, in Rex’s salty opinion, screamed like newborn Krayt Dragons and he’d had approximately three seconds to assess the situation before the world had turned impossibly white and he’d gone blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



It had been an accident, or so Echo kept saying. They’d been bored, caught up in another endless round of ‘hurry up and wait’ and they’d been tossing around a flashbang in lieu of playing catch with something more dangerous. Like a grenade.

Of course someone had accidentally pulled the pin out and they’d all hurriedly stuffed their buckets on to protect their eyes. And then, because nothing is ever simple or easy. Captain Rex had walked in the room, sans helmet.

The 501st had, in Rex’s salty opinion, screamed like newborn Krayt Dragons and he’d had approximately three seconds to assess the situation before the world had turned impossibly white and he’d gone blind.

He’d been hauled down to the medbay, had Kix poke and prod at him for half an hour, had General Skywalker poke and prod at him for the same amount of time and his padawan learner had joined in on the poking and prodding until Rex had nearly exploded at all of them. It was only the timely arrival of General Kenobi that had saved the two Jedi from a Captain Rex Tongue Lashing™. 

Kenobi had sighed, told them all Rex just needed a good nights sleep and that he had to catch up on paperwork so watching Rex overnight wouldn’t be a hardship, and then hustled the clone out of the room before anyone had any time to question his actions.

So now. Rex is in Kenobi’s cabin, blind as a newborn Ithorian, and basically trapped on Kenobi’s bunk while the man in question bustles around the room, making the awkward sort of small talk he makes, the sort where Rex always wonders if Kenobi is just talking to himself.

“Have you eaten sir?” Rex asks in what he hopes is the general direction of Kenobi.

“And then the Nikto Councillor kept talking about-huh?”

“Have you eaten? You know? Food? You put it in your face hole to provide your body with sustenance.” There’s an embarrassed sort of silence now and Rex can’t help but smirk, even as he curses his blindness. Kenobi’s probably blushing angrily at him. Cute as a furious baby kath hound and probably just as mottled with red and white.

“I should have left you at the mercy of your medic.” Kenobi mutters and there’s the sound of rustling papers and then the soft static sound of a holo. "Two meal trays, send to my quarters immediately.“ There’s a soft affirmative from whoever s on the other end and then a fabric sort of sound that has Rex raising his eyebrows.

“Are you getting naked, sir?”

“What? No. I’m hanging up my robe. Force sake, Rex. You’re injured.”

“I’m temporarily blind, sir. The important bits are all still working, at least I think they are. You should probably come make sure.” And there’s the angry, blushing silence again. Rex grins and flops carefully back on the bed, listening to the pleasant sound of Kenobi muttering to himself and fussily cleaning his small room.

The door chimes a few moments later and then there’s the smell of food. Real food, not blande, tasteless protein cubes and Rex makes an interested noise, sitting back up, mouth already watering. "You know, Jedi food rations is most of why I seduced you in the first place.“ He jokes and has the pleasure of hearing Kenobi snort loudly.

"Why am I not surprised. You clones are mostly stomach from what I’ve been able to discern. Master Ima-Gun Di told me his troops will eat anything that doesn’t have the ability or herewithal to run away. Apparently Ivy ate some mushrooms he should have left alone and wound up hallucinating for a day and a half.”

“I’ll have to get him to point them out to me next time I see him.” Rex says and lets Kenobi carefully place the food tray in his hands.

“If you want some hallucinogens all you have to do is ask.” Kenobi says in the mild way he has. Rex has been sleeping with the man for going on six months now and he’s still not sure if Kenobi is joking when he takes on that tone. 

“Naw. We all got high back on Kamino as part of the training. Then they threw us into a simulation halfway through. Never touching drugs again.” That gets him a disdainful sniff and Rex concentrates on getting the food onto the fork and into his mouth rather than say anything that will make his chances of getting laid tonight dip lower. Bringing up Kamino has already lowered them to dangerous levels.

They eat in silence and Kenobi clears the trays away, moving back to sit on the bed and gently touching Rex’s face with a murmured warning. Rex still flinches a bit, apparently the flashbang had burnt the delicate skin on and around his eyes and Kenobi makes a ‘tssking’ sound. He backs away and a few moments later he’s back with the smell of pineapple.

“I’m going to apply bacta to these burns and then wrap your eyes so you don’t damage them anymore than you already have by rubbing at them.”

“I didn’t rub at my eyes.” Rex lies and tips his head back so Kenobi can apply smelly pineapple goop on the tight feeling skin. "I feel like I got a sunburn on my face.“

"Well you look like you got a sunburn on your face.” Kenobi says in the tone that means he’s about to start lecturing. "Flashbangs are-“

"If I’d known I was about to walk in on one going off I wouldn’t have gone in.” Rex points out. “We don’t all have the force sense.”

“Yes. Well. You should be more careful.”

“Yes. Well. Shut up.” Rex mutters back, huffy. "Are you smirking at me?“

"Not at all, Captain.” It’s clearly a lie and Rex reaches out, finds Kenobi’s chest, and pats his way up until he gets to Kenobi’s prickly face. 

“You need to trim the bantha on your face.” Rex says and Kenobi snorts lightly and starts winding a bandage around Rex’s eyes. The clone would rather face Ventriss herself than admit it feels better already.

“I was in the middle of it when I was alerted to a situation.” He says lightly and Rex is intrigued at the way Kenobi’s lips feel moving against his fingers as he talks. "Apparently an idiot walked in on a flashbang going off.“

"Oh, go fuck a Sith.” Rex mutters, though there’s no heat in the words and Kenobi’s lips curve up before they press a kiss to the calloused pads of Rex’s fingers.

“I’d rather fuck you.”

“I thought you said I was injured.”

“Are you 'trying’ to talk your way out of sex?”

“Sir, no, sir.” Rex grins and lets Kenobi push him back onto the bed gently. "If I ever refuse sex with you, you’ll know I’m sick.“

"If you ever refuse sex with me I’ll know you’re possessed by something.” Kenobi mutters and Rex inhales sharply at the feeling of Kenobi’s fingers pressing at his hipbones while he searches for the hem that separates the top half of Rex’s blacks from the bottom half.

“That too.” He lifts his hips to help Kenobi work the skin tight blacks down his thighs and suddenly, he feels very naked, cock hard and saluting the Jedi in front of it. He swallows thickly and then jerks a bit when Kenobi draws a single finger over the slit of his cock. 

“This is new.” Kenobi drawls it and Rex lifts a hand and flips his middle finger up in the general direction of Kenobi’s voice, getting a chuckle from the man before his voice turns sober. "Is this okay?“

"Tell you what. You just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll let you know if it stops being okay.” Rex offers and there’s silence before Kenobi offers an embarrassed sounding 'okay.’ "Dork.“ Rex mutters, doing his best to relax against the sheets, breathing in slow and deep. Everything feels a hundred times 'more’ with his sight gone and he finds his anticipation is at the highest he’s ever felt since the first time he fell into bed with Kenobi after an adrenaline soaked 'WE DIDN’T DIE’ campaign. 

Kenobi’s hands are soft and warm where they stroke over his thighs and clenching lower belly, avoiding his cock save for gently brushes of a sinfully soft wrist over the shaft in ways that Rex isn’t entirely sure are an accident. He’s taking small gasping breaths, feeling a bit like his world is spiraling out of control, but in a very good way.

"Kenobi.” It’s a quiet moan and he gets an infuriating chuckle in response and the feeling of Kenobi’s hot, wet tongue licking up the shaft of his cock, swirling over the head while hands press his hips to the bed so he can’t even thrust up. "Holy Mother of Naboo.“ Rex swears it, hands clenching in the sheets while he tries to buck up into the teasing heat of Kenobi’s mouth. "You Sith fucked, space brained, hairy bantha’s asshole.”

“Language.” Kenobi purrs at him and 'breaths’ over the head of his cock like the infuriating Jedi bastard he is. Rex swears in the creative huttese he’s learned from his own General and then chokes on his own words when Kenobi sinks teeth into his hip, worrying the skin between his teeth and then sucking hard on the reddening skin to ensure Rex will wear a mark. "I like knowing you’ve got these under your armor. Knowing you’re mine, even though you wear another Jedi’s colours.“ 

Rex takes a shuddering breath, body tense as he waits for the next touch from Kenobi, unsure of where it’s going to be or what form it’s going to be in. "I should’ve gone blind a long time ago.” He offers, voice a low rumble and Kenobi chuckles at him and presses a kiss to the bite mark before he moves on, marking up Rex’s thighs with sharp little nips that push him closer and closer to the edge.

“Everything alright?” Kenobi asks in the infuriating lilting tone he takes on when he knows he’s driving Rex out of his mind. Rex nods, a gravelly moan escaping his clenched teeth. "I need to hear your voice, Rex.“

"Copacetic, sir.” Rex offers, hips flexing against the hands still pinning him to the bed. He reaches out a hand, carefully patting it through the air until he comes in contact with Kenobi’s soft hair, fingers clenching down into it.

“If things get too much, pull my hair twice in a row and I’ll back off.” Kenobi tells him and Rex has a few moments to try and figure out what the hell Kenobi is talking about and then his entire cock is engulfed in wet heat.

Rex screams from the sudden intensity of the situation and Kenobi’s hands flex against his hips and then he’s pushing Rex back down, using all of his strength. Hands slide up his shirt, digging neatly trimmed nails into his skin and raking down his stomach to layer sensations over each other, until Rex is gasping and writhing on the bed, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other in Kenobi’s hair, so tightly his knuckles have gone white.

Kenobi swallows around the head of his cock, smirking a bit at the sounds Rex is making and slithers a small ribbon of force around the root of Rex’s cock, tightening it so the clone couldn’t come even if he wanted to. His nose is pressed to the rigid muscles of Rex’s lower belly, neatly trimmed pubic hair tickling his nose enough to make him draw back. He rubs his tongue over the vein on the underside of Rex’s cock, head bobbing, concentrating on different sections of the clones sensitive, beautiful cock, until Rex is yanking on his hair and screaming in a hoarse voice, undone and out of his mind.

Kenobi draws back, mouth messy and swollen and wet, a thin ribbon of saliva connected between his bottom lip and Rex’s cockhead, broken when Kenobi drags his tongue over his bottom lip. "Need a break?“

"Nnngghh. K-Kenobi. I can’t breathe.” Rex pants it, writhing like a man possessed and Kenobi drops a kiss on Rex’s thighs and draw back to kneel in front of the clone.

“Concentrate on my voice. That’s it Captain. Take a nice, slow breath in and hold it. Breathe out for me. Perfect. So obedient for me, Captain. That’s what I enjoy the most about you.” The praise gets a shudder out of Rex and Kenobi smirks and leans back in to press soft, open mouthed kisses up the shaft of Rex’s cock. "Too much before?“

"Too much.” Rex echoes, panting. "Couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. Loss of sight makes everything more intense, sir. Had some neural overload.“

"I’ll take it slower from here on in, then.” Kenobi says, his tone gentle and Rex relaxes back on the bed, breathing easier, feeling his mind clearing. "I want this to be good for both of us.“

"You’ll find no complaints from me.” Rex offers, voice catching on a moan when Kenobi’s mouth parts over his cockhead again. He bobs his head, keeping suction light while Rex squirms beneath him, giving quiet moans every now and again. 

Kenobi takes his time, working Rex up slowly and enjoying that they have time for this. And finally, finally, when Rex’s whole body is tense and Kenobi can feel him wavering on the knife’s edge of orgasm, he unwinds the ribbon of force from around Rex’s cock and pulls back.

Rex knows what Kenobi looks like, can see him even blind, knows how he looks now, mouth parted, lips swollen and pink from use, eyes heavy and half lidded. Rex’s hand unclenches from the sheets and he wraps it around his cock, jerking himself to finish and when he comes, he knows from Kenobi’s low, pleasured groan that he’s spent himself over Kenobi’s face.

“Little gods you’re beautiful.” Kenobi’s voice is soft and from the sound of flesh on flesh, Rex can see the picture almost perfectly, Kenobi kneeling between his spread legs, come soaking into his beard, a hand wrapped around his cock, jerking off now that Rex has come. 

“Wish I could see you.” Rex murmurs, suddenly exhausted and Kenobi groans. "Bet you look like a force angel. One of them perfect, filthy, pinup ones that they’d paint on the nose of a ship.“ 

"Force. Oh force. Keep talking.” Kenobi pants it and Rex bites his lip at the sound of Kenobi’s voice.

“I still can’t believe you picked me. Outta a couple million vode, and I’m the lucky vod that gets to be here, talking dirty to you while you’re kneelin’ between my legs.” Kenobi gives a long, low groan at that and then his forehead rests against Rex’s thigh. "You come?“

"I did.” Kenobi pants out. "Like a pretty, painted lady.“ Rex snorts and carefully moves back onto the bed so Kenobi can join him. 

"You’re gonna stick to the sheets if you don’t wipe down.” Rex points out and Kenobi drops a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Kenobi jokes and tugs the blankets up over the two of them


End file.
